Angelic Darkness
by Cryocene
Summary: Kurumi and Origami. The Spirit who roams in the shadows seeking light, and the Spirit who bathes in light seeking darkness. What kind of story will unfold if the darkness and light cross their paths, and become intertwined? (Set in Volume 10, SIDE FIC)


**A/N: Hello there, my readers! Welcome to 'Angelic Darkness'!**

 **For those who knows me, some might be upset that I upload a new story for Date a Live while my own 'Alternate Reincarnation' and other stories hasn't been updated this month. I want to say "I am sorry", but I know how meaningless that word is.**

 **To be frank, I am having difficulties with most other stories right now. I even uploaded a new chapter there just to confess about it.**

 **And, (un)fortunately, the idea of another new story -not just an idea, I managed to come up with an entire scenario- crosses my mind. And simply as a writer in training, I cannot NOT type it.**

 **So I will test it now. The story is set during Volume 10, during Origami's arc. Unlike my Alternate Reincarnation, I don't plan on having game characters partaking here, and the main focus will be Kurumi.**

 **Although it will be in a way you don't expect. Please don't hesitate and don't hold back when reviewing! After all… I. Need. To. Improve.**

 **Now with that being said, let's start Chapter 1, "Light and Dark, Intertwining"**

 **I apologize in advance that it's mostly carbon copy of what's written in the light novel. However, it also serves to remind you of what happened, just in case you forgot the detail.**

* * *

Instead of looking up at the city's stars, she was looking down at them.

City lights. Window lights. Car head lights. Colorful illuminations in the city.

On the roof of a tall building glaring down at the city, Tokisaki Kurumi narrowed her eyes while staring at the several lights glittering in the darkness like stars.

She was a beauty wearing a blood red and shadow black dress. She had black hair tied up left and right unequally. Her skin was as white as white porcelain. Each of those features was more than enough to burn her existence into a person's mind.

However, the part that would most definitely be carved into the mind of any person that saw her would definitely be her special eye.

She had different eye colors. What's more, it was not a mismatch in eye colors. There were small numbers drawn in her glowing gold left eye, and clock needles that were ticking.

Of course, there was no way a girl with such special body features would be human.

Spirit.

She was one of those existences, referred by humans as 'disasters killing this world.'

"...Hah."

Kurumi made a small sigh.

It was not like she felt moved by the scenery spread out under her eyes, and it's not like she was submerged into a sweet sentimentalism.

She had already thrown away those sentimental feelings a long time ago. Kurumi did not come up to this tall building because she wanted to enjoy the night scenery either; it was because this location had the view of the whole place and that made it easy to grasp the positions of the [Group of Kurumi] she released into the city, nothing more.

Yes. She simply realized a certain matter through her clones.

"Ara ara…"

After Kurumi made a small shrug with her shoulders, she leaked a sigh again.

After a few minutes passed, she noticed someone's presence on the building's roof which was supposed to be empty with no one else but herself. Kurumi spun behind.

"Well… ain't this a strange visitor?"

After saying that, she turned around.

Over there was a girl wearing pure white clothes. The reason why her appearance could be seen clearly even though it was in the night was because her clothes were glowing.

Astral Dress. What she was wearing was definitely the same type of clothes as the ones Kurumi herself was wearing.

However. Kurumi raised her lips at the sudden Spirit visitor.

"Long time no see, Origami-san."

Yes. The face of the Spirit belonged to Tobiichi Origami who used to be Kurumi's classmate and a member of AST.

"Ufufu, looks like I was correct to not **have you** during that time, I never would have thought you would turn out this delicious. This is beyond my expectations…"

"…"

Even though Kurumi licked her lips, Origami's expression did not change. Cautiousness, confusion, even disgust could not be felt from her face.

Kurumi thought she was implying that she didn't need to be cautious around her but, most likely it was something else.

Kurumi had no guarantee for this but for some reason; she felt that there was a strong motive hidden inside Origami's eyes.

It was so powerful, that it was enough to make her ignore all the other emotions she had.

But, Kurumi could not grasp what Origami's motives were. After a moment of silence, she exchanged sights with Origami and sighed.

"But even so, it's amazing you know I was here."

"…"

When Kurumi said that, Origami slowly moved her right hand forward. -The right hand which was grabbing the neck of a lifeless [Kurumi].

"Uu… aaah…"

A girl that looks like Kurumi was giving off a painful groan. When Kurumi looked at her, she found painful wounds around her body in Astral Dress. It seems she was beaten badly before she was brought here.

"...It might be hard to find the real one but, it was easy for the current me to capture one of your several clones mixed inside the city."

After saying that, Origami let go of the clone's neck.

The clone fell down prostrate on the roof and after coughing a few times, she ran into the shadows while glaring hatefully at Origami.

"Ara ara, you were quite rough."

"I held myself back from killing her."

"Hum… I see."

Kurumi slid her lips with her finger while raising her eyebrows.

"So, what do you want with me? Don't tell me you think you can beat me now that you became a Spirit? You'll experience pain if you measured my strength by comparing it with my clone, you know?"

After saying that, she bent her fingers as if she was taunting Origami.

But even so, Origami did nothing. She continued staring silently at Kurumi's eyes and talked.

"…I did not come here to fight."

Was it okay to believe those words?

If Origami really had the intentions to fight Kurumi, she would not let go off the clone and just killed her.

However, Kurumi distorted her mouth with intentions of taunting.

"Oh my, those are words I never would have thought to come out from the Spirit-hating Origami. You are currently confronting a Spirit that has killed many people, is it okay to not shoot?"

"…."

At that moment, Origami twitched her eyebrows for the first time. But even so, Origami did not even try to attack Kurumi.

She had no completely no clues on what Origami's intentions were. Kurumi shrugged her shoulders exaggeratedly.

"Then what is it? It's not an invitation for tea right?"

After Kurumi said that, Origami made a serious expression and tilted her head forward.

"I want to ask 1 question."

"Question… huh. Ufufu, my answer will depend on the contents."

She joked around. Origami might have taken that as a symbol of acknowledgment.

She continued staring straight at Kurumi and continued her words.

"That Angel… [Emperor of Time (Zafkiel)] is an Angel that can control time. And each of the twelve numbers has different powers in them."

"…"

Kurumi silently stroke her chin.

What Origami said was roughly correct. But, it was not enough to make Kurumi alert. She didn't remember giving a detailed explanation but, Origami had seen Kurumi's Angel before.

However. Kurumi brought her eyebrows closer in reflex when she heard Origami's next words.

That was because-

"Is there a bullet that can send its target to the past among those?"

It was because Origami had accurately described the ability of the [12th Bullet (Yud Bet)].

The last bullet Kurumi has not shown her before.

Nonetheless, for a smart girl like her, it was probably easy to analogize the remaining abilities from the abilities she saw from Zafkiel.

The power to control time… which means, it was only natural to think of time traveling.

"So what if it there is such a thing?"

Kurumi replied back while as her face turned suspicious.

It was easy to lie or act dumb. But, Kurumi did not do so. It might be because she got taken back by surprise and… more importantly, the moment she says 'No', she felt as if she was denying her own wish.

Origami might have taken the answer as a yes and continued talking.

"Tokisaki Kurumi. I want to borrow your power."

"…Huh?"

Kurumi opened her eyes wide in surprise when she heard the unexpected words coming from Origami.

"What did you just say?"

"I said I want to borrow your power. The power of your angel."

"Hum…"

Kurumi was stroking her chin while crawling her sights on Origami as if to probe for her intentions.

"Are you saying I should use the 12th Bullet for you?"

"Yes."

"…"

After that, Kurumi silently made a peaceful smile, she opened her right hand.

An olden-style infantry gun, her antique rifle then popped out from the shadow and settled in her hands. At the same time, Kurumi pointed that gun towards Origami and pulled the trigger without any hesitation.

The shadow bullet loaded in the gun was shot towards Origami.

But, the moment Origami's soft skin was about to take the bullet, her body turned to light and disappeared; the shadow bullet lost its target and sliced straight into the night sky.

After a moment, Kurumi immediately turned behind after she noticed a presence behind her.

Origami who disappeared just now, was standing there.

"Your power is very strong. However, it won't mean anything unless it hits."

"Ara ara, you have gained a magnificent magic trick, I see."

Kurumi made a friendly smile to avoid having the discomfort in her to be perceived before continuing her words.

"And, that is my answer. Sorry but I can't meet your expectations. Yud Bet is a special shot within the bullets I have. There is no reason to give that shot to you."

Yes. Yud Bet was Kurumi's last bullet. It was the only method to achieve Kurumi's dearest wish.

She had no obligation to use it on Origami who suddenly appeared from the sidelines.

"…"

Even though Kurumi said that, Origami continued standing still while staring at her.

After some time passed, Kurumi sighed after losing her patience.

"I'll… ask you this just in case. What are you going to do using Yud Bet? Don't tell me, you want to see a young and innocent Shido-san… it's not such a stupid reason right?"

It was not like she had a change of heart. But she was very interested on what would the Origami who obtained Spirit powers use Yud Bet for.

"…"

After Origami pondered for a while, she nodded and moved her mouth.

"I want you to shoot me with that bullet.-I want you to send me back **5 years on the 3rd of August**."

"…5 years back?"

Kurumi brought her eyebrows closer suspiciously.

"What are you going to do at that period?"

When she asked, Origami instantly sharpened her sights and continued.

 **"I will go back 5 years and kill the Spirit that killed my parents. I will void the** **death of my father and mother… I will change history with my power!"**

Origami said that and clenched her fist to show her determination.

After hearing that, Kurumi gasped.

"…Is that so?"

It was not like she got pressured by Origami's determination. It's just that… she saw herself in Origami for an instant because of that goal.

"If I refuse, then what are you going to do?"

"I will use any method to make you agree."

"Huh, now you've said it…"

After Kurumi distorted her face, she pointed the gun at Origami again. Use any method. It was easy to know that violence was included in those words.

Kurumi could feel the intentions, of forcefully making her shoot Yud Bet.

Maybe she was underestimating Kurumi or maybe she was high from the Spirit powers she suddenly gained.

No, it's unthinkable for Origami to misread her strength just because of such reasons.

If that was the case then, the reason why Origami said those words close to taunting was because she seriously thought she can make Kurumi surrender or-

She stood in front of Kurumi without calculating anything, either one of those choices.

It was hard to think that the smart Origami would perform such a reckless move. But, Kurumi could only think Origami's actions were the latter.

The reason why the calm and composed Origami would move forward without thinking. The reason why she stood in front of the enemy even though she was relying on a possibility that she had no confirmation of whether or not it was possible or not.

The possibility of fixing a broken past.

The possibility of reliving an event that has passed.

Those sweet temptations easily slip into a person's heart and corrode the person like drugs. They would not mind even if they were aware of the facts and would desire it as if they yearned for it.

Kurumi understood that so much, it hurt.

"…"

She silently lowered the gun.

"Well, okay. Even I feel scared to enter the real thing without using it even once. I guess I will use you as an experiment."

"…!"

Origami opened her eyes wide. Her expression was so pure that it was unthinkable for the usual Origami. She looked exactly like an innocent child.

"Really?"

"...This is breaking my vibe."

After Kurumi scratched her cheeks, she coughed to regain her composure.

"But even so, an enormous amount of Spirit mana is needed to use Yud Bet. Of course, I don't even have the slightest intentions to use mine. Can you pay for it?"

"I don't mind. How much is needed?"

Origami asked with sincere eyes. After a moment, Kurumi touched her lips to ponder.

"It defers on how far the date and time for the time travel. If it is the past then, the amount of mana consumed will increase exponentially. If it… reaches 30 years back, then it would be enough to use up a Spirit's life."

"…30 years?"

Origami's face became suspicious. Kurumi simply swung her hands to play it off and looked back at Origami.

"What's next… let's see. The amount of mana used will also change depending on how long you stay at the time you traveled but…"

Kurumi paused.

"...For this, since I never tried this before so I have no grasp of the feeling. Of course, I don't think you will be forced back to the present as soon as you return to the past but, you have to deal with the slight time difference."

"I don't mind… there is no problem if it can be managed."

Origami answered immediately after Kurumi said that. She might be feeling confident because no doubt or hesitation could be felt from her eyes.

Although, for the current Origami, even if the mana used for time travelling 5 years to the past was consumed, she would probably have enough remaining power to put up a fight. The thick Spirit mana covering Origami could be strongly felt just by standing in front of her.

"Is that so? Very well then."

After Kurumi spun around in that spot, she pinched her skirt with her free left hand and took an exaggerated bow.

"Let's begin. Okay, come here, Zafkiel!"

And as if to match with her voice, a giant clock appeared from the shadows lurking under Kurumi's feet.

Zafkiel. The time-controlling Angel Kurumi owned.

Kurumi was already holding her infantry gun upwards -pointing to the number XII- while making sounds by stepping on the ground.

At that moment, Kurumi's shadows expanded in size and crawled on the building roof until it reached Origami's feet.

"This is…"

She immediately noticed an abnormality. Origami slightly brought her eyebrows closer.

"Ufufu, do you remember?"

Kurumi raised the side of her lips and smiled. Origami stepped on this shadow at school last time, after all.

[City of Devouring Time].

It was Kurumi's ability that would suck away a human's [Time] once they step into the shadow Kurumi had widened. It was not the usual range she used, and the shadow was condensed to its limit; this was a special version set to suck the target's mana directly.

Most likely, Origami was feeling her power getting sucked away in extreme speed.

"This is the last chance if you want to quit. I am insincere. Maybe, I might only steal your mana and scrap the promise away you know?"

After saying that, she made a disgusting smile.

But, Origami looked straight at Kurumi and did not look away.

"…But even so, I have no choice but to rely on you."

"Is that so?"

It was words unthinkable from the calculative Origami. After Kurumi tiredly sighed, she waited until she secured enough Spirit mana from Origami before holding the gun in her right hand and poured in strength.

Just like what she said just now, she had the choice to suck all of Origami's mana.

Even if she did not do that, she could suck more Spirit mana than the amount needed for Yud Bet.

But Kurumi did not do so. The reason… she did not know it too.

Maybe, she just wanted to see it.

The girl who reached that method other than her. Just what kind of path would be opened by the girl that reached it?

…Or maybe, how she would reach her end.

At that point, Kurumi recalled one thing.

"...If that's the case, I will add an additional condition for you, Origami-san."

"What is it?"

Origami didn't hesitate to ask Kurumi.

"I will be watching you. After all, you are my experiment. Do you mind if you become [My Eyes and Ears] in the past?"

Kurumi said that as she remembered another bullet in Zafkiel's repertoire.

"...What do you mean?"

Origami narrowed her eyes im confusion. Kurumi pointed a finger at her.

"My [9th Bullet (Tet)]… is a bullet to connect thoughts to someone in a different time axis. In other words, I will see and hear what you are doing when sent forth to the past with Yud Bet. You don't mind, do you?"

"..."

At that, a look of discomfort was finally seen on Origami's face.

It seemed that Origami didn't want to be watched. However, Kurumi had no intentions of revoking.

Kurumi had said to make Origami part of her experiment. So Origami didn't have any choice in the matter.

"It is only fair, Origami-san… you cannot refuse this if you want the promise to be fulfilled."

"...I accept."

After going into a contemplative silence for several moments, Origami said that.

Kurumi distorted her lips into a smirk.

She then opened her other hand, as her other antique gun -the shorter one- flew out of her shadows to reach her hand. Kurumi then pointed the gun downwards in front of the number IX.

"Zafkiel, Tet!"

She then shouted the name of the ninth bullet she had never shot before, to connect her thoughts to Origami.

Then, the number IX on Zafkiel started giving off a black glow. Mana flickered around it, and a cloud of darkness was sucked into the shorter gun that pointed downward.

As the bullet was ready, Kurumi smiled as she prepared the next.

"Zafkiel, Yud Bet!"

Louder than before, Kurumi shouted the last bullet for the first time, while grasping its ability.

Zafkiel made a creak she had never heard before as it radiated brightly with darkness. The excess Spirit mana erupted out like thunder, sending sparks around, and her own shadow on the ground was flickering.

It then concentrated on the number XII and thick shadows started splashing out from it before getting sucked into the longer gun Kurumi was aiming upwards, into the sky.

The gun loaded with the time-travelling bullet felt like it was shaking in her hands. The super condensed mana was rampaging inside the gun.

It felt like an invisible being was preventing Kurumi from shooting that bullet. It was like holding a power that would disobey reason and God… the existence that transcends an irreversible and inviolable phenomenon known as time.

Kurumi distorted her lips, as she pointed both of her guns at Origami and pulled the triggers.

"Okay, have fun, Origami-san. So that you would achieve your dearest wish."

The black bullets shot out from the gun flew at a straight line while leaving a black path in the space.

"…!"

The moment the bullets touched Origami's chest, her body was getting warped into the bullet's rotation.

The warp turned bigger and not long later, Origami's body distorted into the bullet's trajectory and disappeared into space.

"Fufufu…"

After a moment, Kurumi laughed softly at the space Origami was standing just now. As the night wind blew around her, Kurumi lowered her guns.

"Show it to me. The foolish and reckless act of rewriting the world; and how much of it would be forgiven by God."

Kurumi mumbled that to herself before relaxing her hands and dropped the guns into the shadow, waiting for the show that Origami would make for her.

* * *

 **You can now see the premise of this fan fic, right?**

 **"What happens if Kurumi was watching over Origami's effort to change the past?"**

 **Will she just sit back and watch? Will Kurumi try to interfere with it? Will Origami listen to Kurumi at all?**

 **Drop your thoughts in the reviews, my readers. Thank you for deciding to read Angelic Darkness!**


End file.
